The Wish from the Wind of Fire
by LaniAhava
Summary: Snapshots of Giotto's new life as Minato. The Vongola Primo asked Yuni a wish when he found out about the truth of that fateful meeting between his heir and that Mare boy. Sometimes you don't get exactly what you wanted. Now as Minato, he will have to come in terms with the cost of his wish in this new world. Although he wonders if he will ever see his wish come true...
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first crossover!  
This will be focusing how Vongola Primo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn interacts in the pre-Naruto in the Naruto!Universe. Some canon events will come to pass, but it's the little details that would cause the big difference in the end.**

 **Summary:** **Vongola Primo asked Yuni a wish, once he realized what truly happened that fateful meeting between Tsunayoshi and Byakuran. Unfortunately the thing about fulfilled wishes, you don't get what you want. Primo, now Minato, will be coming in terms with cost of his wish. Although he wonders if he will ever see his wish come true...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, manga or anything related to KHR and Naruto.**

 **Prologue**

What most people in the mafia are unaware of is that the Vongola rings holds the Will or essence of past wielders who wore the ring in their respective reign of leadership in the Vongola mafia famiglia. Only those who current guardians to the boss of said family are aware of it.

Even less people know that it's the first Vongola Boss', also known as Primo or Giotto, (Primo is the current Vongola's tenth boss-to-be's ancestor) Will is different. He was able to sense his heir's distress and battles when said heir was flung into almost 10 years into the bleak future, but his heir was oblivious to this.

It was only when younger Decimo-to-be, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was losing at the end of the last battle against the very reason for the future being so bleak, did Primo somehow received his memories of his future Will released from the broken ring of TYL!Tsunayoshi.

He didn't like it especially when he can sense his TYL!heir, who wasn't able to leave his Will for future generations, will not come back as many believe Decimo being in an induced coma. It was only known after the younger Tsuna's flames clashed with that **murder's** flames and saw the memory to truly understand what happened in that fateful meeting:

 _Byakuran smirks, amused how Shoichi thinks how he suspects, but unaware how much he truly knows of his and Tsunayoshi's plan to trick him. He might not know the logic of Decimo faking his death. Feeling rather curious on what Decimo's angle is, but wondering if the young man is prepared to truly die for his principles—_

Primo's eyes tries not to focused on the Mare ring wielder as he manifests himself out of Tsunayoshi's ring. He will process the rest of the memory later lest he will do something that might frighten his heir.

Which really? Is it really a wonder Primo unleashed the ring's full power into the hands of younger Tsuna for killing his heir? That Mare boy will not succeed in killing this Tsuna too. No, he will let Tsunayoshi, to show his Will and let his (Primo's) future-self do what he must do once they return?

That way the future Primo's Will can rest in peace from the agony of losing his heir to death too early and alone.

So when he whispered to Yuni earlier, once he sensed the distant echoe of the TYL!broken Vongola ring wish: can she bring back TYL!Tsuna?

The young girl looks at him confused, but nodded nevertheless.

"If the Tri-Ni-Set listens to your wish, it will become true," she whispered too low for anyone except Primo can hear.

"That is all I want," Yuni's eyes looked dazed a little before nodding to herself.

Teary eyed, she murmured, "Once those who don't belong here leave, your wish will come true."

 **~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~**

 ** _KHR_ Information:**

 *** TYL! : _ten years later, older self_**

 *** Tri-Ni-Set : _Power held by the Arcobaleno, Mare and Vongola ring holders to stabilize the world form destruction._**

 ** _*_ Primo : _first_**

 ** _*_ Decimo : _tenth_**


	2. A Will lives again

**A/N: Wow, so many views for this story. Thank you also those who Fav/Follow this story! Well now Primo will enter Naruto!Universe, so enjoy fellow readers!**

 **Disclaimer: In any dimension or parallel universe I do NOT own KHR or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1  
A Will lives again**

A young blond boy scrunch up his face as he woke up. Blue eyes looked around, trying to remember what and where he is.

He remembers his name is Giotto, but as he grew older, he goes by as Primo, Vongola's first mafia boss. As he stood up, he recalls what he did last before landing on the side of a road through a strange forest.

He was speaking with his heir through the ring he himself resided as a Will in the suite in Namimori base. Primo just gave him his blessing in destroying his ring and guardians in the name of protecting their world: their family.

Primo walked on a path and distantly a large gate to a town. What caught his attention was the three facescarved on the mountain. As he walked toward it, he noticed a couple of bandits attacking a caravan. For a second Primo stared and before he can go to help the attacked family, the bandits sensed him.

 _Impossible! I tried to hide my presence!_ He quickly puts on a defensive stance and prepares as the scratched metal headband bandits attack. There were five of them sneering at him. Primo wasn't fazed. He cannot let defenseless people get attacked. Especially when he can do something about it.

What did stunned him was the fact the ground exploded in front of him without use of any Dying will flames. So surprised by it, he barely ducked a metal chain with a knife on the end from behind.

"Stay still you interfering brat!" one of the bandits yelled. Suddenly one howled in pain when a young woman hit one of the bandits with a frying pan. An older man pulled her down in time when a tall bandit did some kind of hand sign and yelled a technique. The ground started to melt and became quicksand.

 _How rude!_ Primo frowned at the very tall bandit. He just realizing the large height difference as the ground reached to his waist rather quickly.

Looking around quickly his eyes widen when he saw the chain going for his head. _I can use that to get out, if I time it right!_ He thinks mentally calculating when to dodge then grab hold. He ignored the cries of fear from the caravan, only focusing in getting out as fast as he can to join the fray again.

Letting his instincts take over in the last minute, Primo reached up with his hands at the chain after bending backwards without touching the strange quicksand. He took advantage of his lack of weight to being pulled out by the heavy flying chain.

He used the momentum to kick-push the nearest bandit and landed a roundhouse kick to the next. Primo landed in a crouch to lessen the harsh landing from attacking adult men with his child body. He noticed only three bandits are left.

 _Bang_! There goes that frying pan again. Now there are two.

Primo frowned when he lost sight of the second one, distracted by the frying pan young woman. He has to find him fast before they get too bored with him and decide to attack a defenseless person again. The first bandit smirked at him as his intuition screamed a warning from below.

Primo barely sidestepped the missing bandit, who burst from the ground with an onslaught of small knives. Unfortunately Primo didn't escaped unscathed. There were paper-like cuts on his arms from blocking the attack. He ignored the slight burning sensation and run quickly to kick the man's shin. He cursed in pain when he felt it was shielded with some kind of metal plate.

"Hahaha, you little brat, you—AHHH!" Primo used the bandit's boasting his superiority to his advantage by tripping the man from his ankles and used the inside of his hand to punch under his chin. The man felled backwards moaning in pain.

"Watch out! Behind you!" _Damn!_ Primo mentally cursed as he turned to focus figuring out to down this opponent that he ignored the warning signs at the back of his head.

His little body froze as he stared at the incoming flying boulders twice his size. Suddenly he felt being pulled away, reminiscing the time he flew in dying will. _Wait a minute! Why didn't I go in Hyper Dying Will?!_

"—little one, please respond!" Primo's thoughts were interrupted by the woman who wielded the frying pan.

"Yes?" He quickly lost interest of what the woman said as he stared at a middle age man attacked the young bandit like nothing with a staff. He did it with such ease that almost made Primo jealous. Shaking his head he looked over the caravan.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried at the woman.

"Oh that was a close one!" laughed the man who was with the woman in the caravan.

"Oh hush you! That is what you get for getting ahead of Mito-sama's guard—gotten us killed—!" Primo frowned as the conversation blurred. _That's strange, I am next to them, but why…what..was…I…thinking…_

Then everything turned black.

 **_—~Third Person POV~—_**

The third Hokage quickly checked for anymore bandits near his own village gates when he heard panicking shouts again. Worried he might have missed another bandit, he turns around to the direction of the shouts.

His eyes widen in fear as he sees the child that able to take down most of the bandits without aid of jutsus, suddenly go unconscious. He fears are realized when he verifies the kunai blades were edged with poison and only now its taking effect. The Hokage quickly picks up the child and signals his shinobi to guard the caravan until they can pass through the village gates.

He rushes to the hospital as the child quietly moans in pain. The child looks too pale and is sweating too much. The Hokage looked around for his student in the hospital. He yelled once he saw her.

"Tsunade! Thank goodness you're here!" He quickly hurried toward her as his robes practically flapped behind him.

"Sensei…no I will not heal Jiraya-perv for his shenanigans at the hot—Oh my gosh! Give him to me!"

A blond young woman with a high ponytail with bangs on the sides of her face snatched the child from her former sensei.

"Where did you find him?! Was he caught in the skirmishes of that stupid war too?!" She places him on the hospital bed someone rolled to her and the medics near her began to check his vitals.

"Tsunade…" But the Hokage was ignored. His student just recently lost her little brother and strangely enough, the child looks about the same age as him…

He hopes the boy survives. _No_ , _he will._

The Hokage remembers how he saw the Will of Fire within the boy's eyes as he fought to protect. So the older man plots as he fiddles with his pipe outside in the waiting room of the Konoha Main Hospital.

Although, he cannot help feeling like he forgot something. _Oh well, it mustn't be too important._

 **~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~**

 **A/N: When I put on my Bio page that I was going to upload a KHRxNaruto story, I did not have this story in mind. It was actually the sequel to this story, but oh well.  
So Minato and Giotto look too alike among other things for me **not **write this prequel. Well more Primo er..Minato interaction in Naruto!Universe coming up soon! See you in two weeks!**

 **KHR Information** :  
 *** Dying Will Flames _-_ _flames that manifests your strong resolve and can increase your attack power. Can only be brought out by much training and/or special bullet._  
**


	3. Inside Konoha

**A/N: Aww thank you for your fav/follows! And thank you** LilinAnade **for your review! Well, let's see what is Primo has to face after that fainting spell.**

 **Chapter 2  
Inside Konoha**

 _"_ _Do you truly believe this is the only way, Tsunayoshi?" Primo floated next to his living descendant on the bed. His descendant couldn't look him in the eye as he stared at the ring he kept rolling around his hand, almost as if memorizing every little scratch of the worn heirloom. The Vongola sky ring still looks the same after going through the previous nine different bosses._

 _"_ _No, but we don't have time anymore, do we?" Tsunayoshi looks up to Primo. The young man gave Primo a sorrowful smile._

 _The young man, who going to turn 25 years of age, looks younger, but his eyes showed such sadness and weariness of much regret. He had lost many allied families that were supposed to be under his protection. Primo knows how it broke Tsunayoshi when his tutor, the sun Arcobaleno "died" especially after said tutor's body disintegrated in front of Tsunayoshi. Primo saw this as well from the young man's ring. He felt his heir's flames screamed in pain even though outside, he seethed in cold anger at the unfairness of it all._

 _Primo agreed to Tsunayoshi destroying the Vongola power within the rings that is part of the Tri-Ni-Set, will help his descendant on the war waging against that Mare wielder. His Will linked to the Ring was readying itself at the release and possible destruction. Tsunayoshi looked at Primo and muttered something. Primo frowned and leaned forward…_

Primo's eyes snapped open.

Groggily, he looked around and noticed he was in some kind of hospital room. His arms were covered with bandages from his elbow to his wrist.

Not taking a risk of staying in a place long, Primo stood up dizzily from the bed. He noticed his legs hanged too high from the floor when he tried to slide off his bed.

 _So it wasn't a dream that I have shrank…_ Primo's hand touched the bed, feeling the texture of the fabric and the slightly hard mattress. _I am alive with a body too..._

He shook his head to banish the distracting thoughts and focused again in escaping. He quietly walked toward the door and put his ear next to it. Hearing nothing, Primo walked into the empty hallway to the window at the end.

"One shouldn't ever drop their guard," a voice sneered behind Primo. Mentally cursing, he tried to sprint to the window, only feeling something pulled him back.

Next thing he knew he was staring at an upside down pale face of teen boy. He looked like he was enjoying how Primo tried to feebly fight whatever is holding tightly on his waist.

After a minute of struggling, he stopped and pouted. He decided to be smart and follow the long black rope that was holding him up couple of feet off the ground.

Well, it sure isn't a black rope.

It was a rather large snake.

"Tsk-tsk, you are very fortunate that I found you first and not be dear psychotic teammate," Primo noticed he had long dark hair with snake characteristics. _Not surprised, he must be obsessed with the whole large serpent doing his biding! Strange how I don't sense flames from this box animal._

He heard pounding steps behind him and a squeak, "Orochimaru don't freak the kid out with your summons!"

"Shut it dead last! And for the record, this kid, who unlike you little cowardly loser, isn't even scared, am I right?" he turned to Primo.

Primo frowned not liking how his intuition warns him of the snake looking young man. He cannot help how the Orochimaru reminds him of Daemon, who he still care for even though he later betrayed him. This snake-like teen makes him feel wary.

Suddenly he was dropped and white smoke exploded around him. He sensed someone coming around the corner. Primo's eyes squinted to see through the smoke. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was the older man who beat up the last of the bandits that he missed.

"Jiraya," sighs the older man, "you really should be careful whenever you go peeking."

That is when Primo noticed the other boy. He looked up to see him from the floor since he only able to hear his voice, but couldn't move because of the snake. He looked almost the same age as Orochimaru. He had medium length white spiky hair. He had a black eye and covered in dirt and other bruises. Yet he stands like nothing and with a glint of mischievous in his eyes.

"No can do Sensei! I'm going to finish writing this awesome book and everyone will love it! And maybe it will stop this stupid war!" boasted Jiraya. The older man just sighed.

Primo was curious about this war. Is it serious? Why are they fighting for? Is it, freedom, power, land? His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sound of someone being thrown through a wall.

He looks up again and sees Jiraya grinning goofily at the young girl blowing smoke off her fist. She had a high blond ponytail and began to rant at the laughing beat up teen.

 _Oh she is one of those with a picky temper, must walk carefully with this one_ , Primo thinks as he looks around for another escape route.

Then an older man with a doctor lab coat comes into the hallway. The doctor only glances at the broken wall, then he turns to the older man.

"You know, just because you are the Hokage, Hiruzen-san, it doesn't mean its alright for your students to destroy my hospital."

"Ah, worry not I just came to pick up someone and off we go. I will give you that raise you been _asking_ this past year," the doctor smiled turned cold at the Hokage's bribe.

"Buying my silence. You been rather sneaky since you been Hokage," the doctor chuckled to himself and gave a look at the blond young woman before leaving.

She ignored him and asked the Hokage, "So how is Mito-sama, Sensei?"

For a second Primo saw the Hokage pale, "Oh~ she's around," he coughed, "Well, I will leave you to your Team 7 bonding moment while I will go off to give the boy his reward since no lollipops were given to him."

He smiled down at Primo, "How would you like to eat some Konoha food?"

* * *

Primo stared at a family passing by the food stand he sat with the older man, faintly hearing the older man asking for his name.

He ponders about his friends, then his heir, fearing for the last resort plan in case Tsunayoshi cannot convince that **dictator Mare boy** not destroy the world. _I pray your plan succeeds and able to see everyone too_. Unfortunately his intuition warns him that he has forgotten something. Something about a wish.

Unbeknownst to him, he muttered it in a mix of languages and only "minna" and "too" was heard.

"Well hello, Minato then," the older man broke through his reminiscing.

"Eh?" Primo blinked at the Hokage confused.

"Any last name, Minato-kun?" He took a sip of the soup before looking back to Primo.

Primo frowned, but when he looked around the strange village, "Yeah that's my entire name," he now realizes he isn't in his time or even anytime he knows of. Its best to change his name too, "It has been too long since I heard it out loud," chuckled Prim- no, Minato.

"Oh? Where were you before?" Minato was mentally amused how the older man was fishing for information. Though it wouldn't hurt to tell him a half-truth.

Minato looks down at the soup, "They are not _here_ , so it doesn't matter anymore..."

"Anyone ever watched over you then?" The older man frowned at him.

Minato looks at the older man with a blank look, "No _._ "

The older man puffs into his pipe, "I see."

They ate in silence until the older man spoke up again, "What do you think of becoming a shinobi of Konohagakure?"

"Shin..obi?" Minato looks at him confused. _What does ninja do with anything? Is Konohagakure the name of this place?_

"A ninja defending his or her village from her enemies. I have watched your potential earlier when you fought those missing-nins."

Minato looks away. _Last time I tried to protect, Vongola was created and it became the very beings it fought against._

"I—" Minato began, but was interrupted by the Hokage man.

"You don't have to decide now. For the time being, I will help you find a place to stay. After all a five year old cannot just live an apartment on their own," the Hokage chuckled.

"Ah...thank you kind sir," Minato was touched by the older man's kindness.

"Just call me—" The older man was interrupted by a man rushing into the food stand. Minato felt that man was familiar. _But where?_

"Hokage-sama, thank you for your help! My family is very grateful and had I known who you were earlier—I mean no disrespect—!"

Minato frowned wondering what Hokage really means. M _ust be important with the honorific of -sama at the end of his name._

While the Hokage puts his hand on the bowing man's shoulder in comfort, Minato remembers, _Oh, he is one of those who were attacked earlier from those five ninjas._.

He looked toward the owner of the food stand and saw him glared at the man from the caravan for some reason. Minato frowned, _No…is more like annoyed by the man._

"—Think nothing of it, although the true rescuer is this boy here," The Hokage patted Minato's head.

The boy himself was feeling very embarrassed by this, "Ah no! I didn't do much, I was just a burden who fainted and I—"

"Nonsense, Minato-kun," the Hokage smiled kindly down at him. Then he frowned, "Oh dear."

Suddenly, a person in a gray vest with a mask of some kind of animal bowed on one knee in front of the Hokage. Minato wondered why this masked person was nervous for.

"Hokage-sama, its Mito-sama, she is at your office looking through your desk—" Minato stared at the Hokage fumbled to put away his pipe into his sleeve and tried not to look too flustered as he stood up.

"Well I fear to cut our meeting short Minato. So until I find a good place for you to stay, you will be staying in the Hokage mansion until further notice," the Hokage did a quick signal with his hand and two other people with a gray vest with black clothing and mask on their faces showed up.

"Please guard the boy and take him to the mansion," the two people nodded and saluted before "staring" at Minato.

"Hello," he beamed at them. If all fails, smile. They didn't moved or do anything.

Guess sometimes even that fails.

"Please follow them, Minato-kun, unless you want to catch a ride with them." The Hokage dropped some change on the table next to his soup and nodded to the cook.

"No, that's fine!" Minato scratch his cheek in embarrassment, "I'll follow them. Worry not…um Hokage-sama." For good measure he bows from his waist.

"You can call me Jiji if you wish," he smirked while Minato only shook in denial feeling a little amused for some reason, "Very well, let us go, little Monkey-san, before that woman uses her Uzumaki fury and destroy the whole tower down. We don't want a repeat of what she did to her husband when he forgot their anniversary."

Minato looked confused and shook his head. He is not going to figure out what that even means. So he turned to the ninjas while ignoring the squabble behind him from the food stand and the man from the caravan.

 **_—~Third Person POV~—_**

He was right, Minato-kun really is a bright perceptive boy. The boy takes notice to the faint changes of his current fear to meet the first Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki. The older woman might be older than him, but in appearance, not so much. _Lucky Uzumaki with their long lives and still look young._

Hiruzen was supposed to meet up with her at the gate, but because of the Minato being poisoned incident, he forgot all about it. Which is way he is quickly going to the Hokage Tower before Mito-sama finds the manuscript of a certain student of his who is thinking of writing about questionable things that he cannot help like to read.

When he arrived, Hiruzen fought the urge to moan. Mito with her kimono royal-like glory stood in front of his desk facing the door he just went in with her arms crossed in disappointment.

Resigned he ordered the ANBU to leave and activated the privacy seals.

"You have an interesting manuscript, Hiruzen-chan," Mito-sama took out a stack of papers tied sloppily with twine from her long sleeves.

"Well one has to support their students," mentally Hiruzen prayed for forgiveness to Jiraya.

"Indeed," she wasn't fazed, but didn't comment about it further. Instead she looked over to her side. Curious, Hiruzen turned and blinked.

On his couch where previously thrown all his paperwork thrown in a mess on the ground (he mentally cried that he has to organized all that finished paperwork again), slept a little girl with red hair.

"Mito-sama?" he turned to Mito-sama. Her eyes soften as she took out a fan with the Uzumaki symbol on it.

"The rumors are founded, she is one of the last known of her line," The Hokage sighed and went to his cabinet to take out a blanket to cover the sleeping girl.

"I wish we have known earlier," Hiruzen whispered. He heard her hum, before a fan closed.

"She will bear **that** once I can no longer do so," at this Hiruzen quickly turned to face her.

"Mito-sama?!" he loudly whispered. She slapped his head with her closed fan.

"Shut it brat," she hissed, "She had a bad journey and if you think my retributions are bad, wait until you get hold of her _little_ pranks. So I dare you wake her from her slumber."

Hiruzen gulped remembering fully when he was just an innocent jonin and accidently got to Mito-sama's bad side. He blocked the memory, but the blind fear still lingers.

"She has no home now," her eyes sadden by this. Hiruzen cannot imagine seeing your home village be burnt to the ground and nothing is left.

"Konoha will always welcome any who needs one," the Hokage replied.

Mito-sama froze for second then proceeded to brush off strands of hair from the girl's face.

"Indeed," she responded with a break in her voice that the Hokage ignored. So Hiruzen went to his desk and began with the paperwork.

He blinks at the sudden appearance of his little book on his desk and looks up to Mito-sama sitting next to the sleeping Uzumaki. The older woman pulled over the girl on her lap and patted her head. The Hokage looked away to his paperwork when he realized Mito-sama was silently crying for her village and friends.

He barely heard the whisper, "We are home now, Kushina-chan."

 **~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~**

 **A/N: Well then a couple of familiar faces… :3  
The upcoming chapter will upload not for a while since September is going to be a busy month and it's going to be nastier on October (To think I decided to upload a new story on that month, I must be insane). I wouldn't mind any reviews though *hint-hint*  
Next chapter, little Minato's temporary stay at the Sarutobi's Hokage Mansion.**


	4. Some answers and more questions

**A/N: Wow a new review!? Also the high count of follows/fav. Thank you! :D**

 **Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor Naruto merchandise or anything related to them.**

 **Chapter 3  
** _ **Some answers and more questions**_

Minato flutters his eyes open and slowly sits up, all the while feeling deja vu. He frowns when he sees the white large sea.

 _What in the world..?_ He blinks a couple of times to get his eyes to focused and realized that it was a large bed. He looks around and sees a small long sleeve jacket on a chair next to him with dark blue capris.

As quietly as he can, Minato slid off the king sized bed and looked around. He stares at a scroll on the wall.

 _"Will of Fire..?"_ He gasps in surprised. _What?!_

His surprised was cut short when there was a knock on his door.

"Minato-san, have you awaken yet?" a woman's voice asked from the other side of his door.

"Yes, ma'am," Minato answered, though wary to open the door.

"Once you wash up and dress up, you may join us for breakfast," Minato contemplated on to whether he should risk opening the door to see who is he speaking to or skipping breakfast. Then his stomach growled. He sighs.

He opens the door and was faced with an older woman looking down at him with a kind smile. She had a high ponytail. She seems almost the same age as the Hokage.

"Good morning, please forgive me for not meeting with you yesterday," she slightly bows her head in apology. Minato eyes widen when he realized where he is.

 _I must be in the Hokage's mansion. I wonder who this woman is. Is she a servant?_ Processing how and what she said, mentioning how she supposed to have greeted him the night before, so she must be important.

"Ma'am, may I ask a personal question?" the older woman looked amused, but nodded.

"What is your relation to the Hokage?"

Her smiled sharpen and whispered to herself, "I see, Hiruzen," then kneeled down slowly and carefully to be eye-level to Minato. She spoke louder, "Well, I am Hiruzen's wife, Sarutobi Biwako."

Minato nodded, _Not surprised._

"I will no longer take up your time, Sarutobi-sama, if you excuse me," Minato bows and turns to walk back to his room.

"So polite for someone so young," Minato turns back at her comment and blushes at the kind look of the woman gave him, "Though Sarutobi-sama sounds like a mouthful, you may call me Biwako-san."

Minato wanted to protest, but the firm look the older woman gave him put a stop to it. He nods and goes back into the room. When he looks back as he shuts his door, he notices the woman slowly get up as if carefully and smiling to herself when she place her hand over her abdomen.

He has a suspicion why, but decided to get ready for breakfast. Opening the bathroom door, Minato brought with him the necessities and his new clothes. He took off his bandages on his arms before going into the bath. He was surprised that only scars marred his skin already healed.

 _How long was I asleep?_

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Minato wonders how long the silence will would hold that only the constant looks Biwako gave her husband and the man looked rather worried back.

He feels like a third wheel.

It was until the servants put away their finished plates that Minato mentally sighed in relief when he hear something.

Biwako-san began to hum, rather loudly. Minato shakes his head in amusement, but wonders if he should go. It was only a discreet hand from the Hokage's wife signaling him to stay.

He obeyed. After all he is curious how the man will react to the news. That is if it is what he suspects.

The Hokage looks over to her curious, "Biwako, was your checkup alright?"

Minato stares at the woman's mysterious smile, "Well can you blame me to feel happy when my husband decided to deem his presence to join me for breakfast?" The Hokage coughed and smile at her.

"I was worried about your health. These last few days you were not feeling alright and you, who are one of the best of our medics, was unaware what ailed you. I heard you had your check-up yesterday and I wanted to know if you found out."

She lets out a soft laugh, "Aren't you silly, Monkey-chan," (The Hokage blushes and mumbles that not in front of a child. Minato only grins as he pretends he didn't hear anything.)

Biwako-san places her hands on her abdomen again, "I fully aware what 'ails' me, but I needed a second opinion," her eyes soften as she looks down, "Let's just say it's best for you enjoy the silence, so early in the morning."

Hiruzen watches his wife rubbed her abdomen and his eyes widen. He stands up.

"Truly?!" She nods as her eyes watered.

Minato smiles happily for the future parents as he watched the Hokage rush to his wife to hug her when an ANBU jumped between them.

"Hokage-same it's about Mito—!" Minato flinched as he saw Biwako slam her glowing green covered palm at the ANBU guard's side. The guard dropped the ground ungracefully.

"Must be a man and new," huffed Biwako distastefully. The Hokage nervously laugh and walked around the guard.

"Bi—"

"Go see the poor woman, Hiruzen, you already stood her up before playing hero earlier," she grins and pats the blushing Hokage on his cheek. Minato frowned and wondered who this Mito-sama is. He remembers hearing her name before, but where..?

"In the meantime, I would have Minato-chan help me with the shopping," she looks meaningfully at the Hokage. Minato looks away when he saw they were giving each other a look.

"Excuse me," he whispered, not loud enough to distract the happy couple. If asked, Minato did not run to his temporary room. He only fast walk.

* * *

Minato looks around the marketplace and looks out a woman with light colored pupil-less eyes shouts out, "Buy are best helmets for your crazy sport urges! Blocks most attacks!"

"Ah Miss Arai!" The woman turns to Biwako-san.

"Oh! Hello Biwako-sama! I heard the news! Congratulations!"

"Ah, don't let my husband know, everyone else found out before he did," chuckles Biwako.

Minato looks back and forth between the giggling women. Then he caught some movement at the corner of his eye. It was a little girl about his current age. She steps out of the stall of different colored helmets and turns her blank look at him. Minato is stuck staring at the same eyes as the other woman, with short black hair, pale face with a red-orange headband. Her eyes narrowed at him, then looks back at her mother.

"Mother, I wish to go to the archives," the girl's blank look asks her mother.

"Oh yes its already time for your studying?" The woman checks her small wrist watch on her wrist, "be back by lunch, alright Chika-chan?"

The girl nodded and went back to the stall and carried a couple of scrolls. She took off.

"My, has she already took the examination to enter the Academy?" Biwako asks the woman.

"In a couple of weeks, she will. The pre-examinations are nothing to worry about, but Chika-chan wants to be the best right from the beginning! I wouldn't be surprised when she becomes the first one in the school ratings in no time at all."

"Heard that Minato-chan?" Minato was listening in their conversation while looking at the stalls absentmindedly, trying not to be obvious in listening in.

So of course he was still surprise the older woman wanted him part of the conversation, "Yes?"

"Oh who is this adorable child? Why I never seen such bright hair! One will think he isn't from Konoha," commented Miss Arai.

"He is taken in by the village," Biwako comments, but in a way that any more questions will not be answered.

"Well I have to get back to selling," the woman smiles sadly to herself, "need to get rid these helmets from my husband."

"You have my condolences, he was a great ninja and saved many of our men," Biwako pats the sad woman's arm.

"Thank you," Biwako walks on with Minato trailing behind, but not before bowing.

"May your family flourish in whatever endeavors you wish to partake," Minato said and left without waiting for a response.

He ignored the odd look Biwako gave him.

* * *

Minato doesn't know how to explain it, but somehow the loud marketplace becomes louder than possible. Something is wrong. He looks around and sees a fleeting image of an ANBU doing a blurred signal with his/her hand.

Suddenly an ANBU with a wolf-like mask appears out of nowhere and kneels in front of them. _I really want to know how they do that!_

"Biwako-sama," he/she awaits for her to speak.

"You may speak Wolf," Minato squints and tries to see the calligraphic lines that shows what kind of animal. Minato wonders if it's a codename and if it only uses animal names or can be something else. _Maybe like Tree or leaf,_ Minato snickers to himself, but coughs to cover it up.

"They have returned," Wolf somehow he able to emphasize the first word without changing his/her tone of voice

She looks back at Minato. Biwako seems to be contemplating what to do with him.

"I can still look around the village with these other special ninjas, Biwako-san," Minato gave her his best smile, to not worry her.

"For a second there I almost forgotten you are five," Biwako sighs and signals the hidden ANBU something before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Huh," Minato was mildly surprised, already use to Daemon's antics.

* * *

Minato decides to return to the food stand from the day before, barely sensing the stalking ANBU.

He sees a teenage boy working at the counter. When he sat down, the teen spoke up, "Oh you're that little shinobi kid!"

Minato looks up at the teen confused. The boy eyes were squinting and had a large beaming smile. He had dark hair and looked vaguely familiar as well. Minato fears that even his brain shrunk to fit a child, hence a weak memory. He mentally sighs.

"You can order anything you want for saving my family, especially my dumb uncle!" the teen beams once more at Minato.

"Oi! I'm not dumb, Teuchi-kun!" now that voice Minato knows. He sees the man who was thanking the Hokage when Minato was in the food stand last time.

"Yes you are," the owner of the food stand puts a soup bowl in front of Minato.

"Oh! So you're siblings!" Minato nods to himself and feels stares toward him. He looks up at the confused teen, and the older men looked surprised and amused. _Did he said that out loud?_

 _"_ We sure are, unfortunately, kiddo," the owner smirked at the gapping leader of the caravan. He was ignored as the owner of the food stand turned to Minato, "The name is Ichiraku Eisuke, and this lump here is my brother Takumi. Don't worry about paying. It's on the house," Eisuke nods at Minato.

"No it's alright—" Minato wanted to protest, when there was a crashed outside of the shop.

"Hahahaha! Take that for trying to push down an Uzumaki, ya know!" Minato turns around and almost leaning off the tall stool, curious at the loud shout of a girl, but then he heard talking behind him.

"-please, Dad? I hadn't seen her, and-" Teuchi-san began to begged.

"Fine, but you're going to do the dishes tonight," Eisuke crossed his arms at his son.

Teuchi nods enthusiastically and hugs his father before taking off his apron to go outside. Minato was still curious, but he didn't feel like intruding, so he went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

Once he finished eating, Minato began to walk back to the Hokage mansion with the ANBU trailing somewhere above him and deep in the shadows.

Minato only stops and backtracks when he heard the familiar voice of the Hokage, "— Mito-sama might worry, so it's best that you go home now."

He runs back and tries to pinpoint the voice.

"—shina-chan, give my regards to her!" Minato found the Hokage smiling fondly as a little girl with red hair rushed past him.

For a split second their eyes met: her violet eyes and his blue ones. The world seemed to stop.

He stared at her red hair. It looked so mesmerizing, almost hypnotizing. Her round face only looks rounder with her medium length hair around her. His intuition signaled it was important, but before he can delve much further, he crashed into a pole.

If his guardians see him now, the great Primo of the powerful Vongola, crash into a pole. Oh the shame.

Fortunately he didn't fall on his butt in surprise.

Unfortunately this girl watched him rub his sore nose, "That's what you get! It's rude to stare, you know!" She left with her nose up in the air. He couldn't help, but stare after her even as she ran off, disappearing into the distance.

He would have keep staring at the direction she went if it were not for the Hokage coughing for his attention.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Minato turns to see the Hokage smiling to himself. He wanted to ask what was amusing, but the older man sober up.

"The paperwork has gone through. You are now a Konoha citizen, mostly," the older man sighs and looks at Minato in apology, "I wanted to sign you up in the Academy, but since you are an orphan with no backing of a clan, let alone a family, you first must be tested and get use to the village for half a year. Although I could—"

Minato shakes his head, "I prefer to enter this Academy with my own merit, if it's alright with you," Minato narrowed his eyes at the Hokage who looks rather calm all of a sudden, "Wait, I have not giving you my decision of whether or not I am going to be a ninja."

"You have the Will of Fire, Minato-san," he mysteriously smiled. There is that phrase again. Minato stared at the Hokage. He cannot help, but have a feeling that the will of fire may not be the same as the dying will manifesting in form of flames, rather its similarity in concept.

He still needs more information to fully understand what this man means. Minato mentally sighs as he thinks that at least becoming a ninja will lead him to have access to information that is not easily reached if he was an orphan civilian.

 _For that matter, I need to understand how this world works. Those hand signals or strange energy that are not flames, means something here. But what?_

Subconsciously rubbing his bruised nose, Minato followed the Hokage through the village.

* * *

They arrived to an old orphanage. Near to it was the mountain with faces carved into them.

"Hard not to notice?" the Hokage chuckles.

Minato nods as he went on to explain, "They are our Hokages, previous leaders of our dear Konohagakure. As for the last one is of myself."

Minato can barely tell by the rough engraving of the Hokage's face that it's the man next to him. He counted 3 heads on the mountain and wonder how old is the village.

"It doesn't look like the village is recent, though," Minato frowns as he sees around the road. The place looks too settle to looks like a couple of decades being established.

"You would think," smiles the Hokage, "well here we are, Minato-san, the Konoha Orphanage," he looks at the children playing outside. The man looks around the orphanage with a frown. Minato follows his eyes and catches the damage areas and leaking roof. Well now there is a place that looks homely. Note the sarcasm.

Minato takes in a deep breath and mentally prepares himself to interact with the younger children. He has been in the ring far too long and almost no outside contact with anyone since he engraved his will into the ring. Guess he can start from zero without much problem.

"Thank you Hokage," Minato bows, but gives him a bright smile as he glanced the other children, "soon your hands will be full with one." The older man laughs.

"Although you just started to settle here, you truly care about the village," the Hokage smiled with a knowing that reminds Minato of the old man Talbot.*

"I wish you luck and may the will of fire burn within you always, Minato-san," he stands for a bitinstead of leaving, which made Minato confused. He didn't wondered long and the Hokage came forward and kneels down to hug Minato tightly.

"If you need anything, don't hesitant to look for us," the Hokage whispers to him. Minato blushes, but says nothing when the Matron comes out and leads Minato toward his new home.

Before entering, Minato looks up to the Hokage faces on the mountain. He shakes the image of his older self wearing the Hokage hat.

 _No I will not, I might try to teach others or something…_ he tries to think anything and is stumped on what he should do with this new life.

 **_—~Third Person POV~—_**

A group of people watched the familiar little boy walk around the fog.

A green haired young teen with an eye closed smirked and elbowed at the black haired religious man. Then the teen made his voice echo, "We will watching over you, Boss, until its time~"

"Time for what?" the blond little boy asked confused. He looked around desperately as some of the group of people snickered. Others were annoyed and didn't want to deal with this nonsense.

One decided to break the stifling silence, "How should we know Giotto! You're the idiot who made the wish!"

The little boy's body transformed into Primo, an older taller young man. He shouted in a deep voice compared to the high pitch voice of a child, "G?!"

A young man with fiery- dark pink hair with flame motif on the side of his face stepped out of the fog.

"G…" Primo stared hungrily at his right-hand man, the storm flame wielder, his best friend.

"Wow, Giotto, you made G teary," another man stepped out with an old Japanese robe with large tall hat. This young man name is Asari and he had an easy smile and was softly chuckling when he ducked at G half-heartily try to hit him with his pistol.

"HELLO PRIMO IT HAS BEEN A WHILE TO THE MAXIMUM!" A religious robed man with dark hair came holding a younger teen with green hair, who was pouting at his prank ending too soon. The former is Knuckle and the latter is Lampo.

"But how are you here?" Primo asked before his eyes widen, "Are you here too?"

"Yare, yare, of course we are here," Lampo, the green haired teen commented annoyed.

"Foolish child," a platinum haired detective glared at the quivering teen before turning with an aloof look to his boss, "We are not in that dimension with you."

"What?" Giotto stared at Alaude, who had spoken.

"We aren't alive like you, _idiota_ ," G rolled his eyes. When he realized what he just said, G didn't look at Giotto, knowing he will not able to stand to see Giotto's hurt look.

"… _oh_ ," G clenched his fists at his Boss' response. Unfortunately, he knows Giotto enough what face he makes when he made that response.

"Nufufu, mafia to ninja. Not much of a difference. The question here is what is your choice of what are you going to do?" A young nobleman appears in illusionary mist flames. Primo's guardians stare at him warily. They still a little hurt from his betrayal when they were alive.

There was a long silence before Lampo looks at the nobleman, "What are you doing here? I thought with after possessing that one guy and showing the great might of Vongola, you moved on to Elena."

Daemon's eyes flashed at the jab toward him, "Nufufu, do you want to die again?"

G face palm, but Giotto smiled, "Glad you're here too Daemon, but what is here?"

"Dreams, a weird Dimension," G tried to explain, "We are like ghosts to your world and just waiting for an opening."

"We can't leave until then and you won't be seeing us for a while," Asari shrugged.

"We will haunt you soon, Boss~" Lampo waved his arms spontaneously until each arm was gripped tightly by Alaude and Daemon.

"Well time for us to go and deal with little immature children, nufufu," Daemon smirked.

"Please don't scar him too much," Giotto waved goodbye. Lampo looks back betrayed. Well the boy needs to learn one shouldn't prank if one isn't willing to pay the price.

 **~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~**

 **A/N: Thank you again for fav/following this story, I means so much! Upcoming next is a glimpse of how is the orphanage and Minato getting a new last name?**

 **KHR Information:  
*Talbot-** _ **a character from KHR, who lived since the first generation of the Vongola Famiglia up to the Tenth generation of guardians in Vongola.**_ **  
^ For those in the know in KHR *spoiler alert* this Daemon is from the timeline of Tsuna who broke the Vongola rings to prevent being stolen and wielded by Byakuran, so Tsuna didn't meet Shimon family and never went to the future timeline so Daemon is still a wandering spirit and wasn't "put to rest" by Tsuna.**


	5. Interesting meetings

**A/N: Huh, I seriously thought I uploaded this chapter a long time ago. I wonder what distracted me…oh another story idea!**

 **Chapter 4  
Interesting meetings**

Minato stares a different ceiling this time. Well not of the room since he is sleeping the lower bed of the bunk beds. From a long and crowded row of bunk beds...

It was supposed to be temporary for any new kid that comes into the orphanage, but he has been there for weeks. Strange enough, Minato has yet see anyone get adopted since.

This morning he has been up for a while, disappointed that he had not dream again of his previous life. It feels like years since he last seen his family let alone his descendant. The little blond child fears that he would soon forget about them in this new life.

BAAM! BAAM! BAAM!

"Wake up brats! Its breakfast time!" A glasses wearing young girl with light brown hair keeps on hitting a wooden spoon on a frying pan. Minato groans with the other orphans, wondering if she is Reborn incarnated.

"Dang it Nonō-nee-san! Shut up!" one of the orphan kids complained before burrowing deeper into the threadbare bed covers.

"Fine! Last time I am waking you up before the Matron wakes up and eats all our food then. By the way its pancakes," she smirks when she see a large scramble of kids putting on clothes and rushing out the small door.

They almost ran over Nonō, who effortlessly dodges the stampede, looks at them fondly for a second, before putting on her usual scowl. When she turns to Minato, it turns in frustration and suspicion. Minato only gives her a smile and puts on his jacket that he used to make his pillow.

There isn't enough clothes for an extra change of it to go around the large group of orphan kids, so Minato makes due. Its only a bonus that the jacket also hides the scars on his arms from his first day in this strange dimension.

He theorize the reason for the huge increase of orphans might be because of the rumored war getting worse. Too many of the children's parents or families were not coming back alive from their missions. The ex-Vongola boss was curious how long this supposed war has been raging.

"Hey midget, stop daydreaming and hurry up in getting your breakfast too! Maybe if you aren't too skinny, someone might adopt you!"

He looks up at her mischievous jade green eyes behind her round glasses.

"Nonō-nee-san? How can I if you kept hogging the food?" Minato gave her his most innocent smile.

Nonō's glasses flickered by an unknown light and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him before she smirks, "Cheeky midget! Fine then you can forget your share! Mwahahaha!" Minato blinks at her sudden disappearance before running after her.

Maybe he went too far. He likes those pancakes especially with that sweet honey dripping down…

He runs faster. Once he able to catch up to the residential older sister of all the orphans, Minato slides between her legs to get ahead. Just as he rounded the corner into the eating area, he was kicked into the wall.

"You are still a midget little thing and got nothing on me!" Nonō smirks at him. She goes and get an extra serving of pancakes.

Minato stares at her wide-eyed in horror as she slowly drops the syrup on the pancakes.

"No! Nonō-nee-san, please! I will do anything!" _Just don't eat my pancakes!_

"Anything?" Minato gulps, but before Nonō can say anything, the Matron of the orphanage enters. Minato and all the children stand up and waits for her to sit down at the table.

He learned quickly of the dictatorship the Matron of the orphanage runs the place. She always gets the best food that leftover from donated food from the supposed war. The woman always rubbed Minato the wrong way, but there isn't much he can do with his small body. Some rumors spoken in whispers went around between the older kids spoke of the Matron might have been a failed ninja or someone who loves too much power. He glares at his tight fists over his lap, wondering what became of Giotto, protector of the weak and defenseless.

It was then he noticed the heavy silence. Instinctally, he turned to Nonō, who was shaking in anger, but at least she kept her mouth shut. He smiles, _She really cares for the orphans_.

The Matron grunts and looks at them expectantly. On cue, the children gave a portion of their food to her.

"Blonde-brat, where is your portion?" The matron glared at him. Before Minato can think up an excuse, Nonō speaks up.

"The midget was helping serve the food and was about to get it from my plate. _There you go Matron,_ " Minato mentally flinched at the cold tone she gave the Matron.

"Humph! You are lucky today I don't have to deal with you and half you lot," Minato was confused for a minute before smoldering a grin.

Today was the testing to enter the Academy to train to be ninjas or at least basic education. Or at least to find out what level of education they will enter. Meaning a ticket to get out of here without relying on some people adopting him, which is perfectly fine with Minato. The blond boy highly doubts he will be a good little son anyways.

"Normally," the Matron looks at Nonō, "I will not let you go, but someone higher up asked for you specifically. Depending on your scores, the sponsor will able to take you off my hands."

The older glasses wearing girl looked surprised before smirking, "As if you can easily get rid of me! You have to do better than that!"

Minato fought the urge to face palm. To think she was doing so well in holding in her frustration with the Matron. Then he notices the other children looking worried. Minato frowned as he tried to think when syrup covered pancake was dropped in front of him.

"Eat up midget. You are going to be tested too," Nonō stuffed her mouth and the rest of breakfast was silent once more.

* * *

The matron smirks at them, "Well it's time for you to get out brats!"

Everyone who would take the test stood in front of the Orphanage. Minato stares at her unimpressed while some of the other kids looked confused.

"It is time for you to be tested, but if you fail I guess I can actually put you on the adoption list."

Minato's body shook in anger, cursing once again why must be stuck in a no-name orphan, _No wonder they hadn't been adopted! This woman—!_

He looks over to see some of the orphans look resigned, but determined. But not as much as Nonō. Her glare was intense and he was not completely surprised by the killer intent she gave off. He wonders maybe this sponsor of hers has seen her potential. The blond haired boy was curious how he or she would try to convince her to go to the Academy.

Could it be the Hokage or someone else?

* * *

Minato's eye twitched as the Hokage smiled brightly to the future students to the academy.

To think he was worried for the exam being hard. He only had an interview and they checked his chakra levels or whatever the name of this world's power is called. Then they gave him a plastic smile, congratulating him that he made the ninja program. Practically everyone in his orphanage who were brought here got in as well as a couple of children from clans and civilians. How curious.

The Hokage had come to meet the new Academy students and congratulated the excited children. Minato tune out after the first couple of words of the village leader's speech to look for Nonō. He has yet to see her since everyone separated for testing.

 _She might have rigged the test to fail,_ Minato frowned and kept looking around.

" _—_ now you may return to your parents and guardians. Your school list will be given on the first day in class. I wish you luck and may your will of fire forever burn!"

The children cheered and most scrambled to their guardians, while the orphans looked at each other in confusion. Minato just sighed in relief when the boring part was finally over. He never like long fancy worded speeches. Although throughout the whole time, he caught no glimpse of the older glasses wearing girl.

When he passed a window, he frowned at the suspicious bandaged man walking out of the testing facility he is in. There was someone in smaller height walking stiffly next to him. There was a tell-tale familiar reflected light of glasses that had Minato lean a bit too far out the window in suprise. The smaller person was Nonō. Is this a strange, plain sight kidnapping?

Feeling a strange stare, Minato instinctly follow its source. An eerie shiver went down his spine as he realized it was from the older bandaged man. So _he must be the sponsor..._

"Minato-kun! Please don't lean like that on the window," Minato turns around and was surprised to see the Hokage behind him with just a couple of steps away, instead of being across the room. _I really need to learn to sense these ninja people and fast!_

"Of course Hokage-sama," Minato bows, but then hesitates, "Hokage-sama?"

The village leader nods signaling Minato to go on.

Minato signals his head, not eager in pointing out with his finger, "Who is that bandage man?"

"Don't worry about it," he smiles, but Minato narrowed his eyes before looking back the window.

"Ah, yes. You are worried for Nonō-chan? Don't worry, she has much potential! She failed all her tests and interviews, but Danzo caught on her act and was very impressed," the Hokage shook his head, "Shame she cannot join the Academy, but I have high hopes that Danzo would get her far."

Once the Hokage guided Minato to the other orphan children, who are the only ones in the room, the older man spoke to them, "Well, as of now, I have moved you to an apartment complex with others who are on scholarship as yourselves, which the location is closer to the Academy. You will be given a set allowance. Please use your money wisely. There would be an ANBU, who are our shinobi who works unseen and some my personal guards always posted nearby if you have trouble or questions."

The somber children cheered and crowded around the Hokage who smiled softly at them. Minato in the other hand stood at the outside, watching this with a nostalgic smile.

"Minato-kun, would you walk with me?" some of his fellow orphans pouted or stared in jealousy at Minato. He sweatdrop, but listen to his new leader.

* * *

Minato doesn't understand exactly why the leader of the village keeps signaling him out. He has a suspicion, but it cannot be _that_. Right?

He decided to be blunt about it, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's the right thing to do Minato-kun."

Minato frowned knowing that the Hokage knew what he was truly asking, but was invading the question. So much in being upfront about it.

"Third!" "It's the Hokage!" some villagers shouted while others gave reverend nods and smiles.

The people surrounded the older man were giving him some snacks or fruits, but the village leader denied them by the fact how he wouldn't able to carry that much. Minato blanks out at the familiar sight.

He remembers it was like this when he was first starting out Vongola. The children always crowd around asking for candy or some even giving him flowers. Some of his guardians scoffed and were annoyed to be stopped every time they went into town, but it was fondly.

He especially loved the carefree laughter that began to be more frequent as the town began to clear off criminals especially the Mafioso kind.

"I hear people say you are the strongest ninja in the village!" a small chirpy voice spoke up, interrupting Minato's memories. It was a little girl grinning at the Hokage. She had dark long hair and eyes. She must be from a clan by the strange fan insignia printed at the back of high quality kimono.

"Ah, Mikoto-chan, aren't you the flatterer!"

The girl blushes, still asks, "We are going to win the war, right?"

The Hokage froze and Minato noticed the whole street went silent.

"Mikoto-san, come here," a voice snapped and Minato was faced by the cold look of similar, but more subdued colored kimono wearing little boy.

"Good evening, Fugako-kun," the Hokage greets the boy. For a second the young dark haired boy scowls before placing a blank mask.

"Please excuse the improper _question_ ," Fugako only slighly glares at the girl, who only rolls her eyes before looking coolly back at the hokage. Minato couldn't help be annoyed by the boy.

"No trouble. By the way, congratulations on both of you in making the academy," the Hokage still smile, almost amused. Minato doesn't blame the older man, it looked like a someone is trying too hard acting like a high-class noble.

"Indeed," the younger boy turns blankly at Minato who had to fight the urge to growl. This little boy was looking condesending at him. Suddenly the boy's eyes flashed red with some strange design on his eyes for a second. _Wonder if he is related to Kozato or even have some earth flames._

To his surprise, the Hokage stood in front of Minato as if he was there the whole time, "It has been a long day, hasn't Uchiha-san? I better send this little one back home before it becomes late."

The grinning girl had solidified her blank mask, losing her smile as she followed her similar haired boy as her at a certain distance.

 _Great another person to be wary at,_ Minato frowns as he followed the Hokage to some kind of apartment complex.

* * *

"Welcome back," greets a tanned, squinting boy. He was standing calmly at the entrance of the apartment complex for the orphans who are going or by the looks of older kids are in the Academy.

Minato, who barely left the Hokage a couple of minutes ago, stops short before the first set of stairs, "Good to be back?"

They stare at each other for a minute longer; Minato himself standing awkwardly and the other boy still smiling at him.

"Do you need something?"

The boy beams even more despite his closed eyes, "We all just received our last names that are now plaques for our rooms. Unfortunately, you don't have a roommate to keep you company."

Minato frowns, unsure how that is bad.

"I can show you the room since we are going to be neighbors and all," Minato mentally shrugs and began to follow.

"I've seen this place has a lot of floors and it's nice to not worry about the matron," bothe boys share a grin at this.

"You know, I was always curious about you and wasn't brave enough to talk to you with always being seprated from eceryone and all. Hope we could be friends or have someone to talk to."

 _It will be strange to have a friend who is way younger than me, but not impossible,_ yet a small smile grew on his face.

"-Hotaka Daisuke. As for the last name that was not chosen is Namikaze," they reached the top floor of the new dorms for the orphaned Academy students.

Minato goes to open his door, but sensed someone staring, again, but it wasn't malicious. He turns and jumps a little. Hotaka-san was smiling with his eyes closed next to him almost as if he was waiting for something, again.

"Yes?" He was about to ask if the other wanted to go in, but its best to not offer that to someone he just met.

"Isn't it polite for you to introduce yourself? Our matron only call us brats, idiot, snob-nosed and I prefer not to call you that or simply 'you with the blond hair'."

Minato sweatdrops at this. The other boy kept smiled with that eerie smile. _Its nothing like Daemon's, but its still creepy._

"Thank you for your kindness," Minato gives a quick bow with his head and chuckles, scratching his cheek with his index finger, "Blonde-kun will be strange, indeed."

His laughter trails off by the confused look of the squinting boy.

The blond haired boy coughs, "Ahem. My names is Minato and I wouldn't mind if you call me that since it will take some getting use to Nami-" Minato looks over his nameplate, "Namikaze...is not bad of a name."

"True. It could have been Uchiha and then they will hunt you down for trying to smear their name," then the boy frowns, "or those were the Senju? Both think they are all that. _Clans_."

Minato stares at the forlorn look the boy gave and sighs. It seems research is in order. Especially Uchiha. There is something about that one that is not exactly giving him a bad feeling, but there is something to be wary of. Daemon would have been proud.

 _Huh, been thinking too much of Daemon. Maybe since I got to see him again. It has been a long time..._

"Have a goodnight, Hotaka-san," Minato gives the short haired boy a smile.

"Daisuke. You can call me Daisuke," the somewhat chubby boy opens his room door and gone before Minato could refute him. Minato shakes his head amused and opens his door.

"Whoa..." he whispers in awe. He can see the whole village and smiles at the beauty of the tile roof tiles glowed somewhat by the dying light as everything darken to night.

 **_—~Third Person POV~—_**

"It's a shame I couldn't get hold of the blond haired child," Danzo commented offhandedly. Nonō stiffens, but swallows her response. She knows this man has power or more like too much that she cannot help but feel wary. _Just like the Matron._

"Maybe once he matures and the Third doesn't keep such sharp eye on him anymore, I might just give him the same offer as I done with you."

"Don't you dare to touch him! Let him enjoy his carefree life!" so much for keeping quiet. Danzo stops and barely turns as he released a powerful killer intent, bringing Nonō to her knees.

"Such emotions. Unbefitting for a shinobi, especially for my training," Nonō glares at him even as she felt strong fear over this man. She didn't want to agree to this offer, but when he mentioned off-handedly, how he will get also the other orphans, she jumped on the chance. She has heard rumors of Danzo's special program. Nonō only hopes she doesn't break by the end of this.

With only a blink, she suddenly found herself in some kind of underground cavern.

"No. 009, welcome to the ROOT program," Nonō stares at the crowd of children and adults bowed at her in greeting all in the same way at the same time. She gulps, but lifts her head up.

"Do your worse," Nonō hissed and walked passed the crowd away from a blank faced Danzo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N: There might be OCs, but some are actually in canon, which unfortunately were not given names, so as a fanfictuon writer I took the liberty to give them one.**

LilinAnade: **It's not Ichiraku...yet. As for my limited knowledge, Asuma seems to be around the same age as Kakashi and both were teens when Minato died. In other words they won't be born yet, but thanks for pointing it out since I caught someone else's age wrong (he has not shown up yet, thank goodness I haven't messed that one up yet!) also I originally planned for Kushina to actually meet Minato until he starts the Academy, look how that turned out :3**

Guest: **I was worried that not many people like this story and for a second there I was going to put it on hiatus for a year or something!**

 **Thanks everyone who also fav/follow or simply read this story, until next time! LaniAhava out!**


	6. To Dream and Admit

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a while, hasn't it? Wait no more for another chapter is here! Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5  
To Dream and Admit**

After meeting with Hokage to buy school supplies, Minato sits on a bench, not up for getting to know his new neighbors. Some gave him suspicious looks of how close he is with the Hokage, while most of them ignored him as they talk among themselves, unsure how to interact with him. As for Minato, he has an easier time talking with older kids, if not the adults. All they ever talk about is being an awesome shinobi who will kick butt especially those who killed their families. And they said it so casually!

Minato sighs and pulls up his knees to his chest. _Do I really want to be a shinobi?_

He froze when he sensed someone sat next to him. Curious, Minato looks up and sees a smiling face of a long, silvered haired man.

 _I wonder if he will yell Voi?_ Minato absentmindedly thought as he gives a small smile in return.

"Hello Blond-kun," the young man smiles at him.

"Hello Onii-san," Minato greets back, but frowns when he sees grief on the young man's face. _Oh dear, landed on a landmine._

"I'm sorry, if I had offended you in anyway," Minato backtracks.

The young man just wave his hand as signal to not worry with a wistful smile, "So are you in the academy yet or you're a civilian?"

Minato crosses his arms and looks up the darkening sky, "I will be, but I don't know if I want to go to the Academy anymore."

"Ah, your parents forced you?" The young man asks, but looks confused at the mix exasperate and annoyed look that Minato gave him.

"No, I'm an orphan. For some reason the Hokage wants me to go," Minato wonders if he should have chosen to live like a civilian. He wouldn't mind living an easy life. Didn't he have done enough in his past life?

Seen enough bloodshed that he had ran away.

The young man hums before standing up, "Come, I want to show you something."

Minato looks up suspiciously at the other. Should he trust him? Even if he is wearing the metal headband that states he is a Konoha shinobi, he still isn't sure. It's always the nice people one should be wary of.

The young man only waited as Minato tried to sense for any ill intent and sensed nothing.

"I will prefer if I follow you within reasonable distance," Minato crosses his arms with a serious look.

The silver haired man laughs, "I can see why the third Hokage wishes you to go to the Academy, but yes if that makes you more comfortable following me, then it's alright."

* * *

Once they reached to the top of the Hokage monument, the sun was beginning to set. The warm hues covered as a backdrop to the bustling village-town, which began to settle down for the night. The lights began to turn on below and nature sounds became clearer.

This beautiful sight took Minato's breath away, reminding him of his hometown in Italy.

How he missed the local people, smiling and safe in the beginning of his reign in Vongola. Living with his best friends that are brothers all, but in blood, who he fought, played, and laughed with. He had to will himself to not break down right then and there as he remembers those peaceful moments.

"You can see all the village, the people with so much life and offer so much. It brings me smile to my face and strength for every time I go out to a mission. To be able to give more time to my village."

Minato looks up to the young man who has a soft smile as he stared at Konohagakure and turns to Minato, "I love my village and the people here," he looks around him, fondly, "I want them to be happy and I will fight to do what is right."

Minato cannot bare to see the love and protectiveness on the other's eyes. He looks down and whispers, "What if you are wrong?" Minato then looks up in despair remembering Vongola, which was meant to protect people, took the bloodiest and sinful road deep of the mafia…where the innocent stained their hands for the sake of family, "What if you only making it worse, no matter how hard you try and with good intentions?"

The young man doesn't speak for a minute and sits down next to Minato, "What if you do nothing and let it happened? Will you prefer to regret of not doing something or do your best with all your power to stop it? That is what it means to live. There is no doubt there will be sacrifices we have to make; the question is what your heart says. In the end, the decision is up to you."

Minato stares at this man for a long time before letting a small smile appear.

 _I almost forgotten…Tsunayoshi will be appalled by my hesitation. This is why that boy will change Vongola. Hopefully with this chance, I can make things right._ Then his thoughts lingered on his last memories in that world, _I just wish that he…he what? …did something happened to him that I have forgotten...?_ A sudden sharp pain went through his head.

"What's wrong?!" Minato opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed to begin with. He was crunched down holding his head as the pain faded.

"Huh? What happened?" Minato frowned to himself. He vaguely remembers seeing a younger Tsunayoshi, but what was troubling was the fact he was facing the older Byakuran. But that is impossible, if that were true then the older Tsunayoshi—

He hears a relieved sigh above him, interrupting his thoughts, "I was a little worried there. I thought for sure I will have to take you to see my girlfriend."

"Eh? Why?" Minato looks up at the other in confusion.

"She is a great medic. Although I heard she is a force to be reckoned with," He gains a sudden contemplating look on him, "Soon we are to be deployed into the battlefield."

Minato looks up worried and wondering why this young man was telling him this. The long haired man was subconsciously fingering a pendant on a golden chain around his neck

"You see, once the war is over, I want to marry her and make her happy," Minato nods at him. He can see the love in his eyes.

Then he caught the first part of the sentence and decided to get answers. He heard rumors of the sudden arrival of a group of wounded shinobi and were in dire need of a medic, that also conceded the last time he seen Biwako. Since by what the Hokage commented, she was one of the best medics and had to go in an emergency when they were walking around the village. It must have been serious.

"War?"

"Don't worry," the long silver haired young man patted his head, "Before you know it, it will be over."

"DAN! Where are you?!" The young man stood up. Minato felt his intuition twitch at the familiar voice. How in the world did that shout reached all the way up here?

"That's my girl. I better meet up with her. The stories I hear of her temper are legendary," he chuckles to himself, casually commented, "so if you see a blond young woman shaking her fist, be calm or run for your life."

Minato froze and remembers a young woman in the hospital who beat up the white spikey haired guy.

The older boy smiles to himself not at all worried, "So you did meet her."

"Is she part of Team 7?" he is confused at the titles and wonders what it means. Laughter answered him.

"See you around, Blond-kun," Dan ruffles his hair.

"Is Minato," Minato's tongue felt weird to say his new name. It will take a while of getting used to.

"The name's Dan, the future fourth Hokage," he winks at him before he waves goodbye at Minato.

Minato waved back at Dan and notices something shinning around his neck. It was crystal pendant hanging on a chain. Minato wonders why it's important, but then he saw the dark sky how late it was.

 _Darn! How am I going to get down?!_ It was rather hard to climb up, but looks worrying to go back down, especially now that he can no longer fly with his flames.

It's already too dark out, so he better start now than later. Minato rolled his shoulders and loosens up his body and prayed he wouldn't break his neck.

* * *

Minato winces as he takes a seat on the second last row and waited for the other students to come in. He barely able to sleep an hour after having a couple of heart attacks climbing down the Hokage mountain. He was very upset when he noticed there were some stairs near where he was climbed down.

Students trickled in nervously and some excited into the classroom. So far, he doesn't recognize any of them.

 _This is going to be so weird…_ Minato has no idea how he will get away with trying to act like a child.

 _Stop whining you big baby!_

Minato sits up straight and looks around.

 _I would have sworn I thought I hear G or someone along the lines._

There were already some kids in the lower rows of the classroom who he had seen before such neighbors at his apartment, but none seemed to pay any attention to him.

He noticed the girl whom he have met in the marketplace with dark hair sitting above him.

When he noticed bandages around her head, he blurts out, "What happened to you?"

She looked up from reading her scroll, "You again."

Then she ignored him. Before he opens his mouth, he hears angry voices near the classroom doorway that was behind the bandaged girl's row of seats.

Suddenly complete déjà vu feeling wash over him as wide violet eyes meeting shocked blue eyes.

The violet eyed girl shook her head and glared, "What are doing here, girly boy?!"

He gaps, unable to believe of all classes of first years, he gets into the same one as her! It's not like he hates the girl, but he feels intimidated, which he blurts out, "To learn?"

Some boys behind her snickers, "That was a dumb question, Tomato Head! Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here! Only Konoha citizens."

The red haired girls shakes in fury and her hands turn into fists, "Shut up you idiots! Don't make me pull your underwear and hang you up someplace for all the Academy to see!"

"I would like to see you try!" sneered the tree shape-haired boy.

Fortunately classes started and everyone were forced to sit. But Minato knows it's just a matter of time before she explodes. After all he can feel power from her and didn't have to worry of her getting hurt by those low lives.

As the teacher asks for their names and something about themselves, Minato only half listen as he stares at his lap, _Only Konoha citizens, then what does that make me?_

* * *

Recess was rather boring with him still not eager to interact with the other children. He did caught sight of Daisuke looking like he was enjoying himself talking to a chubby boy with markings on his face.

There were high pitch squeals somewhere further in the field that Minato turned, thinking of a certain young brown haired boy.

"You can't catch me, Inoichi-chan~!" short dark browned haired girl ran across the playground.

"I am not a girl! Come back her, you crazy Nara!" a furious blushing boy with ash blond hair ran after the teasing girl.

He keeps looking around and ignores the massacre Kushina made of the three boys while laughing maniacally.

Somehow he bumps into another boy who growls, "Watch it!"

"I'm sorry—oh it's you," mentally Minato cringes at letting out the last part. For before him was Uchiha Fugaku.

He glares at Minato, "Don't get in my way."

"This place is big enough for the two of us and more, Uchiha-san."

The glare darkens, but Minato isn't up for the power dominance games at the moment. He was very glad when another instructor called them to return to class.

* * *

"Settle down, settle down!" The instructor clap for attention, but there were still ongoing conversations, "ATTENTION!"

A silence befall the class, "Thank you. Now since we already introduce each other, I would like for tonight's homework you write a page—"

There were groans interrupting the teacher. Minato's eye twitched. _What kind of school will give homework on the first day of school?!_

"It's simple, just a small report about what do you want to be when you grow up and why. If you don't have any idea, just report of what your parents or any adult you know job. Now you may be dismissed for the day."

In a rush everyone left the classroom to meet their family and friends to talk about their first day in the Academy.

* * *

It was nice afternoon to walk around the village and Minato would take advantage of it. He already wrote the paper and will take advantage to familiarize himself with the village and get to know what kind of people live here.

"Minato-kun? It is Minato-kun!" an older male voice spoke somewhere behind him. Minato looks back and walks with wariness to the Hokage. It's not like he thinks the older man is dangerous in the sense of a bad person, but he has led Minato some awkward situations so far. Like the day before when they went shopping, people cooed at him. He caught some of the conversations of the Hokage practising until his child is born.

Minato bows in greeting, "Hello Hokage."

"None of that now," the Hokage chuckles. Minato only shrugs.

"Third, there you are!" a familiar voice spoke nearby. It was Dan.

"Dan, I see my student was able to let you go from her work," Minato decided to take advantage of this distraction to sneak off.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Blond-kun!"

 _Drats not fast enough! Wait a minute, did he just—?_

"Didn't I tell you my name? Besides, sorry for what?"

Dan looked a bit embarrassed and looks over the Hokage monument.

Comprehension dawns on the blond haired boy, "Oh yeah…I was almost late to class this morning because I was really sore."

"I really am sorry," Minato was about to respond, but Dan went on, "How about I pay your dinner?"

Minato really wanted to see the village. At the orphanage, it was not allowed for them to stray too far from the premises. Now he had a chance to do so, "I don't know…"

The Hokage seemed amused by the whole thing, "I see I am not needed here. It's for the best since I still need to finish my work."

Minato thinks to himself _, No kidding, those dreaded paperwork and with the power these ninjas have, dealing with a lot of damage reports..._

"Before I forget, we finally have the plans for expanding the Medical Corps proposal written down," Dan pulls out a scroll from his green jacket.

"Wonderful! I will look over it before suggesting it to the Council," The Hokage took the scroll and waved at them before leaving.

* * *

Minato walked next to Dan and was surprised to see most of the villagers greeting them. Specifically to Dan.

"I know a good place to grab something to eat. Although from what the Third say, you have already been there."

It took a moment for Minato remember what public eating place he eaten and it shouldn't been that many since e is still new in the town, "Ichiraku?"

"That's the one."

Dan suddenly chuckles and looks back. Minato follows his sight.

It was a trio who were only slightly older than him trying to sneak behind them, but had their camouflage wrong.

"You have it sideways, did you know?"

"Again?! Please don't tell Uncle Hiruzen," one of the boys pleaded, "I know I can get this right, it's just—Argh!"

"At least your clan isn't very demanding," pointed out the girl eyeing her silent teammate.

"But I did promise him I will get better and convince our Sensei to put us in for the Chūnin exams this year."

"It would take time," Dan puts in. Minato looks at the rest of the team. The girl seemed nervous, biting her dark hair, and for the last member was a young boy with had a stoic look wearing a familiar symbol of a red and white colored fan.

"I heard the three of you have a great fire jutsu," the trio brightens up.

"We can show you!" the young girl responded with excitement.

"That would be great, but I am with someone," they look crestfallen even the stoic boy if one sees closely, "How about tomorrow before your mission?"

The trio made a disgusted faces. Dan chuckles, "Ah yes, the Tora mission."

Minato wonders what or who is this Tora. He looks up to see the trio jumping up to the nearest roof and disappeared.

"Do you teach jutsus?" Minato asks curiously.

"Hm?" they began to walk again, "Not really, but I am willing to show them to a willing student."

Minato looks away catching on the implication.

* * *

After Dan gave Miss Arai a scroll ("For Chika-chan when she gets too bored."), Minato asks something that has been bothering him, "Dan-san? How bad is it?"

For a moment, the young man's eyes narrowed before smiling, "Bad? What are you talking about?"

Minato turns to look at him with a serious look, "The war."

The not-really-little boy didn't fidget at the intense look of the young man. With no hint of emotion Dan asked, "Why do you need to know?"

It only been a couple of times Minato walk through the village, but throughout the streets there was a lingering fear and worry. For example many people are not out and about even if its beautiful evening.

Minato remembers the heaviness in the Orphanage, more so on the days a new orphan was welcomed in. The matron actually left them alone as if she was not feeling up for antagonizing the children.

It suffocates Minato, who wants to help. Unfortunately, he cannot since he has no idea how to start.

He doesn't look away from Dan's intense look, "I want to understand so I can help."

Dan looks at Minato strange for a split second before letting out a grin. Before the young boy knew it, he finds himself sitting on Dan's shoulders.

* * *

By the time they arrived Ichiraku, Minato was hungry. He may not have gotten no response, but Dan promised to tell him more of the current war for next time.

"It's not something we can just talk about, besides there are things I cannot tell you about since you don't have clearance. Next time we meet up, I will tell you some news that you are allowed to know."

Minato sighs before gasping in surprise again thanks to Dan who put him back down.

"Minato-chan!" greeted Ichiraku Takumi, Teuchi's uncle, "Are you here to try my best soup?"

Minato gave a forced smile, not really in the mood to try that bowl of unknown substance. Dan took a seat and looked at Minato amused as the latter give himself an extra push to jump higher to sit on the high stool.

"No! He will be the first to try my Ramen bowl!" Teuchi quickly placed the bowl in front of Minato before Takumi could go to the back to get the soup. Minato shook his head at their antics and look back at the bowl of ramen.

"Boy! You're going to scare off your Dad's customer with that abomination!"

Dan and Minato exchange amused looks.

"Guess it would take a while before I can order then," Dan reaches over a pair of chopsticks and gave it to Minato, who nods gratefully. He really is hungry and willing to be a taster.

"No way!" Teuchi crossed his arms giving a determined look to his uncle. He only broke down to nervousness when he saw Minato take a bite.

Minato froze after said bite. He can barely hear their conversation as his mouth and brain tried to process what he ate.

"Oh no! It has too much salt? Too bitter! Agh! The noodles are soggy aren't they—" Teuchi panicked.

In response Minato took another bite and didn't stop. _THIS IS ALMOST BETTER THAN CAKE!_

"Well then, I see your practice paid off from the other village, Teuchi," Eisuke, Teuchi's father commented over Minato's slurping.

There was a silence as they remembered the lively village before Eisuke turns to Dan, "Forgive my family for ignoring a potential customer."

Minato looks up from eating to see Dan waves him off with a smile, "It's alright. So long as Blond-kun is eating."

Minato chokes. He quickly takes a cup of water that was quickly placed in front of him. The little boy, who isn't really, pouts at the older man, "I thought I told you my name!"

"I know. I only would use it when I want to look for you, but I prefer to call you Blond-kun," Dan shrugs, chuckling when Minato splutters at him before looking away with a blush. There was a warm feeling in his chest.

Dan shakes his head and turns to the owner of the food stand to give his order. Speaking of which, Minato blinked when he saw he had finished his bowl and hadn't answered Teuchi's question being too busy eating nonstop. And he was still hungry.

He looked up embarrassed, cleaning off any soup dripping from his chin, "Sorry for my sloppy manners."

"When our patrons leave a clean bowl, the aspiring chief has fulfill his goal," Eisuke throwing a grin at his son.

Teuchi blushed, "Well was it very good then?"

"Of course!" Minato beams at him. He ignores nearby customers cooing for some weird reason. Although he felt something ruffling his hair. Minato looks up and sees Dan's soft look.

"Psh! It was only 36 tries for you to get it right," Takumi breaking the moment. Everyone proceeds to ignore him.

"Thanks so much, you see um…I want to be a good chef, but I couldn't find something to specialize on. So I've been cooking ramen to start with. Somehow it just click, you know? No matter how many lives I go through, I would always chose to be a Ramen chef!" Teuchi's eyes burned fire...despite him squinting.

"Which is why, no matter how many tries; I will not give up!" he said this to his Uncle. This led to another verbal fight between uncle and nephew.

"No matter how many lives, huh?" Minato stared at his second steaming Ramen bowl, placed by Eisuke-san. He eyes Dan's brilliant smile, complimenting Teuchi's cooking, who was beaming with pride as Takumi fumes.

* * *

"—to sum up my dumb essay when I grow up, I'm going to pound every loser who dares to say a girl cannot be an Alpha! The End!" Tsume Inuzuka smirked as her dog Kuromaru barked from her head. Minato really need to read these clans and their behaviors to not look too much of idiot. Like why is she allowed to bring her puppy to class or that one kid further down has bugs crawling around his clothes?

Everyone was quiet when it was broken when surprise, surprise, by Kushina, "Yeah! That is the only thing you good at!"

"Shut up you Tomato!" Tsume growled out with Kuromaru. Minato mentally flinched when he heard it. It's only a matter time before Tsume will no longer escape for such insult.

Sure enough he saw Kushina stand up from her seat, "MAKE ME BITC—!"

"Ok, Inuzuka and Uzumaki, please be seated. Namikaze, you're next," The teacher interrupted, rubbing his forehead. He seemed resigned by the looks of it. And it was only day two. Poor guy, he isn't going to last.

Minato walked out of the first row to the front nervously, but tried not to show it. He casually jumped over Fugaku's leg, who was trying to trip him. Once he stood at the front, his body betrayed by shaking a bit from nerves. _Stupid kid body._

"Ahem…" Minato ignored some of the stares that look at him demeaning for his orphan status.

"While everyone knew what to do with their lives and who they want to be when they grow up, I didn't know what I want yet..." Minato looks down and frowns at his paper. Then looks up to his class.

Since he has no clan, the prospect of just staying behind to teach and prepare the next generation seemed appealing. Even more so when he heard _that._ He always shot down all ideas from being _that._

He has heard rumors of some of these children were heirs to their respective clans and will soon enter the battlefield to fight for their village. After all who knows how long this war would last, where the end is still far off, unseen.

Unfortunately, he truly cannot see himself doing it. His blood, his Will screams for fights, to protect and follow his fellow classmates. He cannot simply let these children fight while he stays in the village. And in order to survive in this world, you have to be the best and he cares too much. There is no denying his feelings and what feels to do what is right.

"I see many others have potential and for a moment I thought I want to be a sensei and teach others to be the best. But then I saw something yesterday. Someone who is comforting, inspiring to others. The duty to sacrifice your life for your village."

The kind smile of Dan, giving people peace of mind, the authority to be listened.

He looks up to the silent class who seemed to hang on to his every word, "I want to be Hokage."

For a moment it was silent, but before the smiling teacher said anything, Kushina stood up again.

"NO! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE! THE FIRST FEMALE ONE! YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED, YOU GIRLY-LOOKING NAMIKAZE, YOU KNOW?!" Minato stares in shock. Her too?!

"UZUMAKI! This is the second time! There will be no more warnings for you, young lady! Now sit down!" The class laughed at her, but Kushina's hair began to flare up on its own as if rage itself was lifting it up.

"OH YEAH?! I PREFER LEAVIN' THIS DUMB PLACE, STUPID SENSEI!" Kushina took off running out of the classroom before the teacher can call her out again.

The teacher sighed, "Work on your workbooks while I go get Uzumaki _._ "

The students grinned at each other and waited until the teacher was far enough before exploding in loud whispers. Some of the kids congratulated Minato for getting back at Kushina for them with his paper.

Minato looks down at the scratched off mark of "Teacher" on his paper and also left the classroom.

 **_—~Third Person POV~—_**

Umino Ikkaku was a shinobi who was on leave for a broken arm. He was walking around wondering if his best friend, Kohari had returned from her mission.

After walking around for an hour he found instead Uzumaki Kushina. He heard warnings around the village of "Tomato" or the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" and one should beware of crossing her. Personally Ikkaku heard worse.

Ikkaku was just a couple of feet from the academy student when Kushina quickly looked up. _Must be a good natural sensor if she can sense me when I almost completely hid my presence._

"What's up with you, kiddo?"

"I'm not a kiddo! I'm Uzumaki Kushina the future first female Hokage, you know!" the young red head girl stood up and proclaimed it as if it was truth.

"…Sounds like a mouthful, future Hokage," Kushina looks up at the older man. He was wearing a green jacket, worn by higher level shinobi.

"You're Chūnin?"

The man gives a small grin, "Jounin, but I'm taking temporary Chūnin duties for the time being,"

"So they threw you away because you broke your arm?!" the red haired girl growls in defense of the man.

He laughed, "That's one way of looking at it."

"Sh-shut up! Think you're funny, you know?!" she glared at him and pushed away the hand that tried to pat her head.

"To be young," his eyes shifted behind her before training them to her. He wondered why she didn't sense such obvious chakra of the young boy hiding behind the tree.

* * *

Kushina was curious at what caught the attention of the shinobi. She looks back and saw no one, "What?"

"Say, shouldn't you both be at class?" That is when she heard a soft curse.

Kushina frowns and turns around running toward the direction of the sound.

"Young love," Kushina faintly heard the shinobi muttered. This only made her more determine to follow the faint chakra she can now sense. She was annoyed why she hadn't sense it before.

It was a small glimpse, but it was a bright yellow. She recognize it anywhere, "Come back you girly-boy!"

 _How dare_ _ **he**_ _followed her to keep tormenting her!_ She ran after the chakra signature that she now memorized for revenge purposes, "Girly-boy! Stop running, you know!" She rounded around a corner when she crashed into a woman in a kimono.

Without apologizing she stood up again, but someone pulled her collar, "Let go! Bit—"

" **Kushina-san** ," a familiar no nonsense voice spoke behind her. Kushina froze in fear. It was Uzumaki Mito who had grabbed her.

"Mito-sama?" she gulped when she turn to at the too serene look of her guardian. She looked back at Namikaze's direction. _Tomorrow you're dead Girly-boy!_

Then saw Mito-sama's impatient look.

 _Once I survive the_ _ **Uzumaki Punishment of Bad Manners Seals!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N: Next chapter will be part of a couple of chapters for the Academy Arc for the next 3 years Minato has to go through before becoming a genin. Again only snapshots through his Academy years with interactions of certain familiar characters, nothing like Harry Potter novel length kind.**

akinos **: As I mentioned above, I wasn't even planning to write the whole Academy years. Then I would move on to his genin period….*author looks at the distance, dramatically* boy do I have plans for that…**

LilinAnade: **Hello again! Yeah that Danzo can be crazy, although I personally feel he is just one of those people with good intentions that lead to a Bad path. Still that is not this story with Minato/Giotto being paranoid with the guy.**

Guest: **Aww, your words just gives this humble writer a great feeling. This story will be updating slowly, but I do have a layout what I want to write about. By the way which of my stories you like the best?**

 **Thanks again everyone, until next time! LaniAhava out!**


	7. Before the Ino-Shika-Cho

**A/N: This chapter actually had a different title, until I noticed a strange connection when I re-read the chapter to proofread it. Sometimes when one is writing one can have a sure idea, but nothing is ever set in stone.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is for fun and not for monetary profit of any kind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6  
** **Before the Ino-Shika-Cho**

Shouts and screams from playing kids ran around the clearing within the Academy grounds. Some were throwing blunt objects, messing with other students, while the rest were eating their lunch. It was loud and chaos, hard for anyone who wanted to study. Not Minato. It gave him a nostalgic feeling back when he was Vongola boss surrounded by his insane guardians.

The young boy was looking through a large scroll he was able to borrow from the village's library. At first the librarians wouldn't let him, but with a winning smile, all was good (either that or the Hokage who happened to be passing by has something to do with it).

"—You're the last of your so-clan," sneered a very high bred child. Minato curious, looks down from his tree he was sitting on.

Kushina looked as if she was about to punch Fugato Uchiha, but once she processed his words, she froze.

"Typical though. If they were anything like you, is a wonder why you savages were not killed off before," drawls Fugato. Instead of shutting down, it light up a fire of defiance within the red haired girl, but once more she stops in mid attack.

Minato wonders why the girl did that until he saw her snap her eyes directly at him.

"GIRLY-BOY! I SWORE THAT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! GET OFF OF THAT TREE SO I CAN MESS UP YOUR PRETTY FACE!"

"Disgusting. A savage and a no name orphan _flirting_ ," Fugato shivers and walks off almost a little too quickly.

Minato was so distracted supressing his inner fury aimed at the stick up Uchiha, he was surprised to being shaken off the tree. Panicked, Minato grabbed the old scroll to activate the seal in order for it wouldn't get any dust or damage by the fall. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as the undamaged scroll. He landed on his shoulder. He hissed at the bruise and looks up in horror at the she-demon before him.

 _I still not sure how anyone can kill off an Uzumaki if they are anything like her! Although her red hair is rather pretty…_ Minato shakes his head at the last thought and scrambles off with the strange Vindice like chains afterimages in red trying to reach for him. He ignored the outrages and surprise gasps as he ran through the Academy's hallways.

He almost cried in happiness when the call for classes to resume went off. The blond haired boy practically teleported into his classroom and dove under his desk. Minato fearfully covered his mouth to quieten his breathing as the loud, quick pounding drown his hearing.

 _"Running away again?_ _Why do you always make me chase you down?"_

A familiar whisper shocked Minato to the point of hitting the bottom of his desk. He hissed and crawls out of it to be face to someone's feet. To his dismay it was a familiar fan insignia and was staring at the stoic look of Uchiha. The other boy was torn between being disgusted and amused. Without a word, he returns to his seat at the front of the classroom. Minato sighs and slowly sits on his chair, although he slouched, easily to slide back down again, just in case.

"Please, no running in the hallways Uzumaki!" Minato's teacher shouted at the doorway of the classroom.

Minato had to fight the urge to look, afraid meeting the eyes of the furious girl.

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT BLOND GIRLY-BOY GOING FASTER THAN I WAS?!"

"I only saw you, now walk back to class or I will speak with your guardian," threatened the teacher. Minato mentally cried as he focused on the board in front of him as loud whispers exploded around him. It took everything to not slid down in his seat in shame and embarrassment.

The teacher clapped once that shook the desks that made Minato wonder if this was a jutsu of some kind, "Class is back in session! Pay attention for this since it would be on tomorrow's exam!"

 _Alright, new mission ignore the crazy Uzumaki and pray for mercy when I even get within half-mile from her reach,_ Minato can feel the pure hated glare that gave Daemon run for his money aimed at the side of his head, _If only I can switch classes!_

* * *

Minato left the dormitory of the orphan kids in the late morning. While the weekend just began, Minato already finished his few assignments he was given to work on for homework. It wasn't difficult when he had spent the last couple of days hiding in the library and read a couple of books and scrolls to pass time. He was simply glad it wasn't all old information that would bore him to tears.

Stretching his arms and letting out a groan when something popped, Minato looks around for a new route to take in order to familiarize himself with the village. His intuition will only get him so far and it wouldn't hurt to find any hidden paths or even get to know his new home. Anything to make the homesickness go away and leave the silence of his dorm room.

A couple of cheerful greetings in the civilian sector were aimed at him. His plan to socialize with the people was a success when he went out to search for good offers on his grocery shop run last week. He politely waved back at the teenage girl who owns a clothing shop, but Minato quicken his pace as he neared her. The little boy who once been an older man was not eager getting his cheek pulled for being so cute and adorable.

His sandals barely made a sound at the changed path's surface as it turned less smooth and rockier. Minato wonders how is this sector where large areas owned by high ranking ninja have such roads. He only stops at the sudden sight of a large metal fence with a heavy forestry behind it.

"Training ground 44…" Minato mutters to himself reading the large foreboding sign above him.

Then a faint rustle from overhead caught Minato's attention. He looked up with his hands cupped over his eyes to see through the sun's glare, but was unable to see anything. The uneasiness increased and suddenly he heard it.

It was silent. No birds chirping, or wind blowing, let alone a scrambling squirrel. A shiver run up and down his spine and he slowly walked backwards, sending out his still fledgling senses. It was until he can no longer read the sign did Minato turned around and ran back to the civilian sector.

* * *

The sun was high above the sky by the time his heart calmed. Unfortunately, that is when his stomach decided to let him know how late it was since he last eaten. He checked his jacket for any change. His finger touched something and excitedly took it out, only to stared at the lint with a blank look.

To add to his luck, the mesmerizing and smell of cooked food swirled around him. The food sector was practically mocking him, which didn't help how his dormitory was too far away to get money. When he passed by a BBQ place, Minato caught sight of two familiar boys or more like one who was his neighbor.

"Really?" a young boy asked between bites of dango on a stick.

"Of course, Choza-kun! Except if you combine—" Minato smiles at the sight of Daisuke smiling broadly with no hint of wariness or lingering sadness as he talked to what Minato suspect being the closed off Akimichi heir. It seems like they were talking theory by the looks of formulas made up from written numbers and weird code.

This wasn't the first time Minato caught the two talking about creating something. The current project they were working on sounds like about increasing something that had a nasty backlash that only an Akimichi may endure. Times like these, Minato wishes he had someone to hang out with and walk around the village.

 _Ah, wish you guys are here now,_ Minato ignores his stomach as he thought about his guardians.

He chuckles to himself how, G being exasperate with him would reluctantly buy him food unless Asari drags him off to another small restaurant he found in one of his walks. Lampo would probably share his sweets in exchange of not getting partner up with G in their next mission. As for Knuckle it would depend what time of year, either he would say something about fasting or go out eat with a small family to bond with the townspeople. Alaude will be similar with Knuckle, either Minato would find a surprise coin in his pocket or a note of a modest food shop that owes Alaude a favor. Daemon…the less spoken from being banned from that one restaurant the better.

Minato walks absentmindedly around to see other small businesses, pointedly away from the restaurants. His eyes catches at the familiar ash blond hair child. He couldn't quite tell if it's a girl or a boy since he really couldn't judge, remembering his cousin Ricardo's hair. Man, he was so protective of his… Minato stops and crosses his arms in thought, _Was it red? Black? Dirty blond hair?_

"Ack! It's not what you think!" a high pitch voice broke his thoughts. Minato blinks and leans back at the furious and embarrassed face of the child he was watching earlier. He was too close in Minato's space.

"What am I thinking?" Minato asks out loud in confusion, slowly edging to have his breathing space back.

"I am not looking at flowers! Its for homework! I am a man!" The young boy waves his arms as if flapping to fly out of the situation.

Unable to resist, Minato blurts out, "Aren't you a boy?"

Said boy's eye twitched and sighs, "Either you really don't care or you're just messing with me."

"Well if you're interested into this kind of thing, who am I to judge," Minato looks at the flowers and darkly thinks, "Sometimes you can send death threats depending on the arrangement of flowers…"

"Wait a minute! So it is true you can send subtle messages with flowers? Another those secret code that only elite shinobi knows?"

Minato snaps out of his thoughts of his descendant's murder threat in form of flowers. He shrugs nonchalantly, "Maybe."

"Hm, this could be good…" the young boy mumbles to himself.

When Minato saw he was distracted, he slowly walks off. He winces when his shoulder bumps into a shelf that shook the potted plants.

The young boy looks up and gives him a bright smile, "Can you teach me?"

Minato looks at him blankly, mentally panicking, "Why don't you go to the library?"

The other boy looks thoughtful for a second and nods, "Right, let's go then."

 _Let's go? Why is he sounding like he would drag me with him for this?!_

* * *

"My father laughed at me when he found out I was accidentally placed in a flower arrangement class," Inoichi Yamanaka whispers as they walked through the mostly silent library. He had introduced himself on their way as Minato reluctantly joined him.

Minato couldn't exactly say he had somewhere else to be since he really had nothing else to do. That was his excuse, there was no way he was bribed by a snack Inoichi gave him before entering the library.

"Well, I'll show him! I will insult him and call him whatever I want as he laughs at my bouquets I will gift him," Inoichi chuckles with a maniac gleam in his eyes. He places down a couple of scrolls and books on a table.

"You should at least first learn the name of the flowers," Minato pointed out. Inoichi sighs and mumbles something about doing extra homework, but Minato was distracted by something written at the side of one of the shelves he passed by.

Looking back to see Inoichi scribbling on another scroll from the large dusty book of different flowers found in Konoha, the blond haired boy casually left to go to the section of Clan history.

He looks around the clean, but innocent looking shelves. From his first experience of ninjas being overly protective of their things, such as watching a civilian tried to steal from a passing ninja for loose change (which led to an emergency hospital visit and the whole street was shut down and had to go another route to the Academy). Minato's eyes narrowed at the warning signs that stated most of the scrolls being off limits below genin-level while some only needed Chunnin or Jounin level clearance.

He kept looking until he reached one without any warnings, but even then he felt wary. Without looking away from the innocent looking scroll of First Clans of Konohagakure, Minato slowly reached his pouch tied around his right leg to take out a dulled kunai. He spread his senses and focus for any changes as he slowly edges his small blade toward the scroll. The sudden ringing of his ears made it difficult to hear anyone that may come by. Then the slight something tugs on the kunai. Minato's eyes widen and ducked back and let his feet guide him to the side, barely missing the nearly silent piercing sharp kunai raining the whole area where he stood previously.

"Damn," hissed Minato. He rubbed his arms where his old scars itched.

"Of course, it would be another curious student," Minato looks up at the sudden presence drawls, "At least you didn't bring down the whole shelf down and knock yourself out."

The elderly woman jumps down from atop of the bookshelf. She tsked, seeing something he cannot see before biting her thumb. She slides it across the top part of the bookshelf and the ringing sound he didn't realize wasn't coming from him, silenced. He shook his head to get rid of the lingering echoes.

"Ah, yes the little blond haired orphan the Hokage has his eyes on," The elderly woman grins at him. She pushes off her long pink and silver hair over her shoulder, "Not very good for one's health. Big things are expected from those being watched by those of higher power."

She reaches over the higher level of the scroll and took down another equally like scroll, "As a prize of surviving and without a drop of blood spilled on my collection of scrolls, you may check this one out."

She grabs his hand and takes out a kunai, "This can only be read by you and can be opened by your blood until its due to be return back here."

He barely winced, knowing the routine. He had to do the same for the other scrolls he checked out. He wonders who's brilliant idea was using one's blood like this instead of using library cards or something.

* * *

Minato grins to himself at getting an old copy of the clans of Konoha. Sure, it needs to be updated, but he had to start somewhere and it's better to get a good foundation on what he can look up later. He waved Inoichi that he was leaving and ignore a certain presence following him.

He knows it isn't Uzumaki from the lack of loud insults. Still he would like to know what kind of twisted reason the Uchiha possibly have to stalk him of all people. It doesn't change the fact Minato feels amused by this and decides to lose him in the forest that wasn't giving the creeps.

Occasionally a bird chirps overhead and dogs barking with laughter and curses mixed in. Only when he no longer sensed Uchiha did Minato released a quiet breath.

"Ah the little prodigy Hokage-to-be," someone drawls. Minato focused and subconsciously let out a chackra pulse he read before being interrupted by Uzumaki and Uchiha that had the person above him flinch.

A couple of leaves fluttered around him when Minato raised his head to cup his eyes from the bright sunlight. It took him a half-minute to see the annoyed and lazy look to recognize his classmate, "Hello Nara-san!"

The dark haired boy lazily looks down and sighs deeply, "Troublesome, so much for being a good hiding spot."

Minato was amused by the other boy, "Why do you call me that?"

Nara stares at Minato's curious look and huffed from his branch, "I'm guessing you feel that is inaccurate. Why?"

"I bet if you give more effort in the Academy, I would be considered average," Minato shrugged not looking away when Nara scrutinizes at him.

There was a calm silence as little critters squeaked and crowed at each other. After a long minute Nara looks away and laid back on the branch, "Too troublesome."

Minato shook his head amused. He sensed a frustrated Uchiha nearby and decided not to further antagonize the poor guy, "See you at class next week, Nara-san!"

"Whatever…" Soon the chakra signature disappeared. It was as if the other boy wasn't even there. He looks up and see a flicker of shifting shadows over the leaves of the tree.

Nara was nowhere to be found to Minato's amazement, _Shinobi are very interesting indeed_.

He cannot wait to start reading about the clan history.

* * *

Minato decided to call it a day as it neared evening. He has yet eaten a full meal and looks forlornly at the Ichiraku food shop. Then he sees a familiar long silver haired young man walking in.

"Onii-san!"

The young man turns around and beams at Minato, "If it isn't Blond-kun?"

"It's Mi-na-to!" The little boy crosses his arms and glares at the silver haired young man who only smiles at him. He would have ignored him, but he noticed the strange small black bag on the man's hand.

"What is that?" he eyes it suspiciously.

Dan smiles didn't change, "Training!"

Feeling wary, Minato took a step back. Leaves swirled around him and felt his stomach drop when his surroundings blurred around him.

Suddenly everything turned dark. Panicked, Minato finds himself standing up quickly and spitting out something out of his mouth. He blinks at the sight: he was buried by a small heap of leaves.

"Good! You should be wary by anything. We still need to work on how you need to prepare for it and not be caught off guard. That would be a lesson for another time, though," Dan crouched down to pat Minato's head. Minato waves it off annoyed before looking around. A sign states this forest clearing was a training ground, but the numbers were blurred.

Then he remembers what Dan just said. It sounded like he was going to be trained. That didn't sound too bad. As long as Dan doesn't act like a certain hitman, Minato wouldn't mind. _Still what is he up to?_

"While I am letting the Academy or knowing you, teach yourself how to use shuriken and the likes for target practice, I recommend doing so away from civilians or anyone surprising you. Most importantly, have a basic medic kit on hand. As for today, I am teaching you chakra control."

Minato perks up. The Academy had mentioned something about this and the scrolls. The problem was that they would not learn too much of it until next year or so. All he knows is that it's similar to flames and the key to the crazy elemental attacks he had seen.

At the memory, Minato rubs his scarred arms covered by his long sleeved jacket. He ignores Dan's curious look, "Then what are we waiting for!"

 **~Different POV~**

"He gives a calming feeling, doesn't he?" Biwako thought out loud in the silence in the night.

"He also acts too mature and bright for his age," The Hokage shakes her head fondly, "makes me worry once he graduates the Academy. Of course, I worry for the many orphans from this foolish war."

There was a heavy silence as they thought about this foolish war, but killing many people outright are necessary to protect and defend their village.

"Biwako, how are the recent rescued shinobi?" Hiruzen asks.

Biwako doesn't look at him at stares up at the stars on the sky, "The world moves on without ever stopping, unconcerned of those it leaves behind, may it be body or mind," She can feel the weight of lives that no matter how hard she pumped her chakra, it wasn't enough to save them all. Then she looks back at her husband with dark eyes. The wife of the Hokage is aware her husband feels the same burden, being the one who in charge of the whole village. The same one sending these shinobi possibly to their brutal deaths.

All in the name of protecting their village.

She grasps her husband's hand and tightens her grip as she felt more than saw him bow his head, praying for the true heroes of Konoha. While her other hand goes on her growing child inside of her, reminding her why all this is happening. To those who are yet to be born and see the peace with their own eyes, unmarred by war's cruelty.

"We already lost Uzushiogakure, one of our strongest allies. We weren't there when they most needed us," he whispers to her in regret, "Sometimes I wish Mito-sama tortures me and puts me out of my misery instead of facing her long silences."

Biwako had known Hiruzen guilt in not sending more troops to the village since they were already spread too thin in fighting the other hidden villages and protecting their border from said villages' attacks. She is only grateful that at least now Hiruzen finally voices his guilt out loud instead of letting it linger in his heart. He really doesn't make good decisions if someone doesn't snap him out of his guilt or even trusted enough to hear without harsh judgement.

She muster up an annoyed face, "Bah! Such a masochist, you old monkey! Focus on the now and stand tall would you? You aren't 60 yet. There are still more years in that body of yours yet!"

Hiruzen looks back at her in shock before laughing, "Only you Biwako! I will do my best, until I find a poor victim to be my successor."

"All you ever think about is facing your punishment with your head up or you giving it. Men," she rolls her eyes, but Hiruzen can see amusement in her eyes. He grins and places his worn hand over her hand that was positioned over his unborn child. She shakes her head at his goofy grin.

"Speaking of Mito-sama, you wouldn't guess what happen between Kushina-chan and Minato-kun the other day…"

They spoke a little longer, the leader of the village and his wife taking advantage at the small reprise before the war goes south. The younger generation were safe within the village, who may not fully understand this hidden large war. They prayed they would never will and that peace comes again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Upcoming next is we move on to that time of the year, The Exams and everyone is studying like their lives depended on it…actually if they ever want to be genin, it's time to step it up. Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


End file.
